Little secrets
by passionrulesme
Summary: A series of one shots where Kurt and Blaine discover little secrets about each other. Rating ranges from K to M
1. Nightmares

Blaine had never had anyone sleep over at his house before and when Kurt went to a sleepover it had to be all girls; otherwise his dad wouldn't let him go so it was a new experience for the both of them.

Since both their parents were out if town, Blaine invited Kurt over for the night. Clearly, Blaine stated that it wasn't for sex; he just enjoyed his boyfriends company and loved to have someone to snuggle up to before drifting off to sleep.

An hour after his parents left, Kurt came over. Greeted by his boyfriend on the drive, Blaine led Kurt into the house. A couple of hours passed filled with the boy's laughter and idle chit chat before they decided to hit the hay at 1:07 in the morning. They both got ready for bed by 1:48 thanks to Kurt's rigorous moisturiser routine with Blaine sat on the bed watching his boyfriend adoringly.

Quietly, they slipped into bed, shared and exchanged a few goodnight kisses then retired to their dreams with Kurt spooning Blaine. Except there was something Kurt didn't tell his boyfriend…

Ever since Kurt was 15, he could never sleep without a light on. He would usually sleep with the passage light on at home then when he finally fell asleep, Burt would turn it off. About a minute into falling asleep Kurt realized he hadn't told Blaine.

Looking over his boyfriends shoulder, Kurt saw that his boyfriend was already asleep. Kurt had never seen Blaine so peaceful and tranquil so he decides to leave it. After all, that was three years ago; what's the worst that could happen?

Kurt found himself alone in Blaine's bed; last night must have been fine. His mind wanders to where Blaine could be and decides to check downstairs. He slid his feet out the side of the bed and the rest of his body soon followed ad he made his decent downstairs to go look for his little spoon.

Pounding down the stairs, Kurt strolled into the lounge to see Blaine; crumpled up in a lifeless heap on the floor, unconscious. Cuts and bruises covered his entire body from head to toe. Panic raced through Kurt's mind as he rushed over to Blaine's aid.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screamed, shaking his boyfriend and checking for any movement. His vision became blurred as his eyes began to weld up with tears and sobs echoed around the room, bouncing off everything.

Kurt was quivering, searching desperately for a phone or anything in that matter to get in contact with 911.

"Kurt..." A voice came from out of nowhere. It sounded like Blaine but Blaine's lips never moved. His eyes traced around the room, looking for the source of the eerie voice.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please help! My boyfriend is hurt!" Kurt became frantic as he stood up and spun round in the room, looking for someone, anyone to help him.

"Kurt..." the voice became more clear and forceful this time. His face was ruby red and his eyes were watery, glazed and puffy.

"Help, please!" Kurt begged the spontaneous, creepy voice.

Suddenly, he blacked out...

"Kurt, wake up" Kurt shot up out of the bed, his eyes opened as fast as two darts heading towards a pair of dart boards.

"Kurt, are you okay?" a voice came from the side, Kurt turned to see Blaine say up next to Kurt.

"W-what happened?" Kurt said looking towards Blaine to shed some light on this whole situation.

"You were having a bad dream so I tried to wake you up. You were kicking and screaming and everything" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and felt all the sweat that had built up. Kurt sighed and fell back, his head hitting his pillow. Blaine rolled over to his side to look at his boyfriend.

"You want to talk about it?" Blaine said with a supporting smile on his face as he began to run his hand over his boyfriend's chest, attempting to calm him.

"I have something to tell you" Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze as he rolled onto his side to face Blaine. Blaine immediately began to panic; they never kept secrets from each other.

"When I was 15 I was getting changed for gym class, just as I was about to head for the door a bunch of jocks switched off all the lights and..." Kurt had to choke back a sob as painful memories began to overwhelm his brain.

"And they beat me, and then left me lying in the locker rooms. I tried to get away but I couldn't see a thing. That's why I have to have a light on whenever I sleep otherwise I have horrible nightmares that someone I love ends up like I was. This time it was you..." A tear dropped from Kurt's face as he looked up to Blaine, looking sympathetic.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand as Kurt looked to him, starring straight into his soul.

"I thought it was stupid and I had got over it" Kurt said as he sat up, Blaine soon following his lead, never letting go of his hand.

"Kurt, it's not stupid. I love you and I hate to see you like this. And I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I really am" Kurt smiled at him as he draped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine then turned and switched his bedside light on. Kurt smiled at him as they both lay back down on the bed and closed their eyes.

"Blaine...?" a whimper came from Blaine's side as he opened his eyes to see his beautiful boyfriend laid before him, facing his direction.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Blaine questioned.

"C-could we cuddle?" Kurt asked, blushing slightly. Blaine smiled cheekily and shifted close to him, entangling his arms with Kurt's as the pair both drifted off to sleep once again...


	2. French fancies

**Warning: There is French in this and I can't speak French so I had to Google translate so sorry if the French is wrong. The English translation is underneath in italics x**

"Uggh! I hate French" Blaine announced as he threw his pen down onto his various French books. Granted, French wasn't his favourite subject but with Kurt there helping him study it seemed a lot more fun to struggle with his beauteous boyfriend.

"Puis-je aider?" Kurt asked with an amused look on his face.

_Can I help?_

"Please stop with the French Kurt, my brain has already turned to mush" Blaine complained as he turned back to his books.

"Désolé" Kurt giggled slightly, turning back to his text book.

_Sorry_

"Fini!" Kurt declared about ten minutes later. Blaine sighed and looked over to Kurt.

_Finished_

"It's okay for you. You're like fluent in the language" Blaine scoffed as he briefly looked to Kurt before turning back to his half finished essay.

"Merci" Kurt beamed, flashing a smile towards Blaine.

"Do you have any notes in your book I could borrow? Though I doubt you need to make any notes" Blaine mumbled.

"Dans mon sac. Il est vert" Kurt groaned.

_In my bag. It's green_

Blaine only knew what he meant because he looked to his school bag.

"Je vais à la cuisine" Kurt grinned as he got up and walked out the bedroom door.

_I'm going to the kitchen_

Even though Blaine had no idea what Kurt just said, he thought cuisine had something to do with food so he assumed he was going to the kitchen. Blaine shuffled over to the other side of Kurt's bed and lifted up his school bag, full to the brim with books, equipment and other school supplies. He pulled out a red notebook which he assumed to be notes from class. He opened the book to a random page, the wrong page in his opinion. There, right in the middle of the page was the words "Kurt+Finn" in a slim blue heart. Blaine was confused. Actually, confused was probably an understatement. He felt mixed emotions, confuse, scared, frustrated. He dare not turn the page.

"What are you doing with that?" Blaine's head shot up to the door frame to see Kurt stood there with two mugs in his hands.

"I told you it was the green one"

"What the hell is this?" Blaine held up the book so he could see the page clearly. Kurt placed the two mugs down on nearby shelf and walked closer to Kurt.

"Blaine that was from ages ago, you don't think I would actually like Finn?" Blaine shut the book and shoved it aside on the bed and stood before Kurt.

"You use to have a crush on your brother?" Blaine asked.

"My dad and Carole weren't together then so he wasn't my brother. I was going to get rid of that notebook but lost it in the bottom of my bag"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine questioned, Kurt looked confused.

"I didn't really think it mattered that much. It's all in the past. Why do you even care?"

"I just, don't like the thought of you being with someone else" Kurt smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his closed lips.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're jealous" Kurt took his hand and led him to sit back down on the bed.

"So, you don't like him" Blaine asked, just to be sure.

"Listen. No one, not even Finn compares to you. I love you and only you" Kurt said, smiling warmly at Blaine as they shared another kiss.


	3. Double take

**Hooray fir double secrets because just one isn't long enough for a chapter (To be honest, two isn't enough for one chapter) x**

After finally meeting the legendary Cooper Anderson for the first time, they both went to Kurt's house after school.

"As if your brother is the actual free credit rating guy" Kurt shouted excitedly.

"Yeah" Blaine replied, less than impressed with the first impression Cooper had given Kurt.

"Maybe you could do a commercial together!" Kurt yelled.

"Will you just stop? He is the only thing you have talked about all day and trust me, he's not as great as he seems" Blaine replied, frustrated at first but gently easing off at the end.

"What have you got against your brother?" Kurt asked, confused as to what there was to dislike about him.

"Do you really want to know? When I came out to my parents, my dad was this close to hitting me and what did Cooper do? Nothing! He just sat idly by as his younger brother screamed and begged his dad not to hit him!" Blaine said, gasping for air after shouting all the frustration out. Kurt said nothing, just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"I was so scared Kurt" Blaine sobbed as glass like tears rolled down his rosey cheeks. Kurt stood up to Blaine and hung his arms over Blaine's shoulder and pulled him close to hug him tightly, taking away his fear and pain.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I shouldn't be acting like some love struck thirteen year old girl" Kurt said as Blaine pulled away from Kurt's warming hug.

"It's okay, Cooper says he has that effect on people" Blaine quoted. Kurt scoffed and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked timidly as Blaine looked to him at the other end of the couch.

"Sure go ahead" Blaine smile brightly and warmly at his boyfriend.

"What happened at your old school? Before you moved to Dalton. Like, what made you move" Kurt asked quietly.

"Bullying, like I told you before. There was this one guy called Jonny whose mission it was to make my life hell. The final straw was when he locked me up in a dumpster for an entire weekend. It was a Friday and I was leaving class when him and some if his other friends grabbed me and dropped me in a nearby dumpster then locked it. I was finally found on Sunday evening though I probably wouldn't have been found for a week if he hadn't written "fag" on the top in bright pink" Blaine explained, Kurt feeling slightly guilty for complaining about being tossed into a dumpster every now and then.

"Wow, I feel stupid about complaining being tossed into a dumpster so often" Kurt whined.

"Hey, it's still really bad but I would rather it happened to me than you. Plus you're too pretty for the dumpster" Blaine smiled at Kurt blushing as Kurt cuddled up close to him and pressed a kiss in his soft, fresh hair.


	4. That cheerleader charm

"So I heard something about you this weekend..." Blaine chirped as he looked over to Kurt with a smug smile cracking on his face.

"Gossip, really Blaine?" Kurt said, sounding half playful and half disappointed.

"Well I saw a certain video. A certain Nationals video..." Kurt was very confused. What was so bad about Nationals? Well, apart from Finn and Rachel's hormone raged make out session but how did that involve Kurt? And he had been there at the last nationals so what was he talking about?

"And I saw a certain Cheerio in that video" The way Blaine put emphasis on the word

"Cheerio" made Kurt's heart leap. He had forgotten all about when he was a Cheerio.

"Where did see that?" Kurt questioned; the look on his face showing he demanded an answer.

"A Miss Berry very kindly sent me the YouTube link" Blaine smirked at his boyfriend, who was beginning to blush.

"Oh for god sake, I knew she would have had something to do with this. Go ahead then, dump me while I still have some dignity left" Kurt whined, blushing furiously and avoiding his boyfriends darting glare.

"Why would I dump you for being a Cheerio?" Blaine asked, lifting Kurt's chin with his hand to meet his eyes.

"Because it's embarrassing and stupid" Kurt frowned, turning away from Blaine. At the last second, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and refused to let go.

"It's not stupid, it's hot" Kurt turned bright red as Blaine took a step closer to his blushing boyfriend.

"So, do you still have the uniform?" Now Blaine was the blushing one however he wasn't lying when he said it was hot.

"I think so; it's probably in the back of my closet somewhere, why?" Kurt looked to him, too embarrassed to speak.

"You want to see me in it don't you?" Blaine chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Wait downstairs, I'll be with you in a minute" Well there was only two ways this could go. Way one was he would get changed and come down stairs to show Blaine. The other way and Blaine believed this was the more likely reason, was that Kurt was disgusted by what Blaine had said and needed a minute to gather the courage to tell Blaine how disgusted he was with what he had suggested. Blaine obeyed Kurt and left the room and went downstairs to wait. Sitting on the couch, Blaine twiddled his thumbs with nerves. Blaine screwed his eyes shut and rubbed them. As he opened his eyes once again he was welcomed by a blurry red figure. Gradually, his eyes became more focused as the figure of his boyfriend in a red and white Cheerios outfit, the top slightly riding up on the right side of his hip which drove Blaine crazy.

"Oh, wow" was all Blaine could get out.

"So, do you like it?" Kurt said giving him a twirl, making sure to show off and emphasise his perfectly rounded ass. Blaine's mouth was gaping open yet unable to release a single sound.

"Speechless? Is that a good thing?" Blaine nodded gormlessly in response like an idiot.

"Say something Blainers" Kurt pouted; sticking his bottom lip out so Blaine just said the first thing that came into him head.

"God Kurt, you look so hot!" Blaine blurted out as Kurt giggled.

"Why thank you Blaine" Kurt said, cupping Blaine's face in his soft, gentle hands.

"How would you like to see how flexible I am?" Kurt breathed quietly into Blaine's ear, blowing on it gently. That was the final straw. Blaine lifted Kurt from the ground and carried him bridal style to his room.


	5. Working out the kinks

**WARNING: Rated M for smut. Dom!Blaine and Sub!Kurt x**

"What's your dirtiest fantasy?" Kurt asked, looking up adoringly at his boyfriend who was stood up picking a movie while Kurt lay on his stomach on the bed patiently. Blaine looked up in shock.

"I-I don't have one" Blaine managed to stutter out as he began to turn bright red.

"Don't lie, I know you do. I told you mine" Kurt said as he got up onto his knees.

"Yes but I don't think Taylor Lautner would agree that..." Blaine replied sympathetically. Kurt tugged the sleeve of Blaine's shirt, causing him to tumble over onto the bed.

"You trust me don't you?" Blaine nodded without hesitation.

"Well then tell me. Who knows, we may even be able to make it come true" Kurt said low and sultrily, his eyes darting straight through Blaine's. Blaine sighed and looked down to his lap.

"It's kind of weird and stupid but, I kind of want to be the "in charge" one if you get me. Like, just to see you crumbling underneath me and begging me for more kind of turns me on" Kurt remained silent. He had never seen this side of Blaine before; he didn't even know this side of Blaine existed.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm going to go, oh god" Blaine rushed as he stood up and turned to the door before Kurt grasped his shoulder and turn him around.

"No. It's not stupid or weird or anything, it's hot" Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him in for a delicate kiss on the lips.

"And beside, yours is a little more realistic" Kurt whispered hoarsely before kissing him again and dragging him over to the bed, never breaking the kiss as they both laid down on the bed and began making out.

"Wait" Kurt gasped before turning to his bedside table and opening a draw. He pulled out a condom, a bottle of lube and two pairs of handcuffs. Blaine smiled at him, looking slightly confused and concerned.

"Where did you get those?" Blaine asked.

"You remember when we went to the mall about a month ago and you got lost?" Kurt said.

"I didn't get lost but yes" Blaine sighed at the memory.

"I went to get these, I was going to save them for Valentine's Day" Kurt added before picking them up and handing them to Blaine who placed them at the edge of the bed.

"I thought that this would make dominating me a lot easier" Kurt beamed as a shuddered breath left Blaine's mouth.

"Take me Blaine" Kurt cooed into Blaine's ears as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Blaine rolled them over so now Blaine was on top of Kurt, grinding down on him and kissing him like his life depended on it. Blaine's hands slid down to the top of Kurt's jeans and slipped his fingers under and began to pull down his loose jeans. Meanwhile, Kurt was working the buttons on Blaine's shirt. After finally unbuttoning his cardigan and lifting his shirt off, he threw them across the room; leaving his chest bear.

"God Blaine, you're abs are so hot" Kurt said breathily as his hands drifted all over his chest, not leaving an inch untouched. It didn't take long for them to get down to no clothes at all. All of a sudden, Blaine grabbed on to one of Kurt's wrists, grabbed a pair of cuffs and cuffed him to the headboard; doing the same with his other arm.

"Wouldn't want you running out on me now would me?" Blaine said, drawing his face away from Kurt's. Kurt shook his head slightly, looking up to Blaine pleadingly. Blaine entangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and tugged at it.

"Answer me" Blaine demanded, moving his face in closer to Kurt's. Although Kurt was slightly scared he has to admin that this was turning him on big time.

"No. No Blaine, I would never run out on you, baby" Kurt smiled at him sweetly.

"I don't know if you should believe you" Blaine said sternly, lifting himself onto Kurt so he was now straddling over him, Kurt's erection pressing against Blaine's ass.

"You've lied to me before. Maybe you need to be punished for it" Blaine said in a sweltering voice, almost making Kurt come on the spot from how naturally sexy his boyfriend was. Blaine leant down and began to suck on his collar bone, causing Kurt to release a quiet moan. Blaine lifted his head back up and straddled Kurt again.

"Shut up. I'm going to make you scream my name, I'm going to make you scream so loud you won't be able to speak for a week and when I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk for a month" Kurt's breath increased rapidly, pre come was already leaking from the head of his cock.

"God you look so beautiful when you're at my mercy" Blaine said, Kurt shuddered at his hands, caressing his entire body.

"Ohh, Blaine please" Kurt pleaded, Blaine pulling at his hair once more.

"Shut up. You can't come until I say so, you got that?" Kurt nodded quickly in reply although it took him a minute or two to process what Blaine had just said. Blaine smiled at him before reaching over to the top of the bedside table to get the bottle of lube and smeared a big dollop on his fingers before forcing Kurt to spread his legs and lift them slightly before inserting a finger into Kurt's tight hole and swirling it round. Not long after, he inserted a second, then a third and then a fourth.

"Please Blaine, I can't take this. Just do it, please!" Kurt half yelled, half moaned.

"Shh! I never said you could talk. I might just take a minute. Why don't I touch myself over you completely helpless and in my control and force you to watch me and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it or even jerk yourself off. Would you like that?" Blaine asked, jerking his fingers out of Kurt's hole and wiping the remaining lube on the bed sheets.

"Please Blaine" Kurt cried out in desperation. Blaine was through with the teasing, he reached back over to the bedside table and got the condom on the top and rolled it down his rock hard length before taking the lube again and applying it to his cock. Blaine threw the bottle aside before beginning to enter his boyfriend with said boyfriend wrapping his legs around Blaine's hips. Blaine took a minute to feel Kurt around him before drawing back out and in again repetitively. His hand grazed by Kurt's cock a few times and after a couple of minutes of even more teasing, Blaine grasped Kurt's rock hard length and began pumping frantically. They both let out many moans and groans and a sting of each other's names with the occasional curse.

"Scream my name! Scream my name baby!" Blaine screamed.

"Oh god Blaine, I'm so close!" Kurt moaned, his back arching against the bed as his hips jerked up.

"No, you can't come yet remember?" Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's cock as Kurt whined and pumped himself in and out of his boyfriend faster and faster.

"Blaine please, it hurts!" Kurt cried and he wasn't lying. His cock was aching like crazy but the pleasure was so overwhelming he didn't really notice it much. Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt cock and began pumping again; causing Kurt to thrash his head side to side manically with the staggering amount of pleasure rippling through his body. His face was flushed red and he tightened his legs around Blaine.

"Come for me baby" Blaine moaned, higher than usual and within a couple of seconds they came simultaneously as Blaine stroked Kurt through his orgasm then collapsed on top of Kurt, both breathing heavily. Blaine looked up to see Kurt smiling at him, his wrists still cuffed to the headboard.

"Oh sorry" Blaine said, kneeling over Kurt's stomach to undo the cuffs and release Kurt's arms. Blaine then pulled a duvet at the foot of the bed over them and snuggled in close to him until he saw the bright red circles around Kurt's wrists where the cuffs had been.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine said panicked, picking up and rubbing one of his wrists and rubbing the red circle on his wrist.

"Oh god, you're hurt I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Blaine rambled.

"Hey. It's not your fault. It doesn't hurt _that_ much and it was my idea. So was it as good as you fantasised about?" Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheek to try and calm him down.

"Better" Blaine replied, pulling Kurt close for a kiss before their heads hit the pillows and they began to drift off to sleep in each others arms.


	6. You're insecure, don't know what for

**AURTHORS NOTE: These chapters are NOT linked; they are just one shots because in the last one they had sex and in this one they haven't done it yet as you'll find out soon x**

"How many more shops before we can go home?" Blaine moaned, dragging his feet behind Kurt, who was leading him all around the mall.

"Oh stop complaining, we've only been here half an hour" Kurt retaliated, stopping so his boyfriend could catch up.

"Yes but you insisted on going in every shop you see, even that model train shop. Plus you insisted that I carry all your bags. How can you buy so much in such a short space of time?" Blaine asked, holding up the assorted bags for Kurt to see. In an attempt to stop his many complaints, Kurt took half the bags but it didn't help.

"I only have one bag so why am I carrying six?" Blaine questioned, cocking an eyebrow to his boyfriend.

"Because you love me and you're stronger than me" Kurt smiled to him before pressing a delicate kiss on the tip of his nose and tracing his hand over his toned arms. Kurt grabbed Blaine's now free hand and guided him into yet another shop. The only thing Blaine could see was designer labels everywhere and so many overpriced clothes. Kurt and Blaine had a similar taste in fashion except Blaine didn't really care about designer labels, just if Kurt thought he looked good in it which meant that Kurt often ended up doing his clothes shopping for him like some small child and his mother. Kurt whizzed through the shop, collecting odd clothes along the way then going straight into the changing room.

"Just wait out here, I won't be long" Kurt said, closing the curtain behind him. There wasn't anyone else in the changing room so Blaine went over to a nearby foot stool to sit down, resting his poor, overworked feet. About five minutes later Blaine heard a noise, a quiet, light sobbing. Remembering it was only himself and Kurt in the changing room, he went over to Kurt's changing section, the sobbing getting louder as he approached the curtain. He tried to peer around the side but it was shut with no gaps.

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly. It fell silent for a few seconds before Kurt responded.

"Yeah" A quivering voice replied.

"Is everything okay?" There was no response and Blaine was getting slightly worried. He shifted on side of the curtain to the side to reveal Kurt, looking into a mirror, tears in his eyes and nothing covering his top half. Blaine had to catch his breath for a minute, he had never see Kurt so exposed and it was a beautiful sight. Kurt caught a glimpse of Blaine and picked up a random item of clothing and tried to cover as much of his exposed skin as possible and span round to see his boyfriend.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine said stepping into the changing area, closing the curtain behind him. Kurt said nothing, just began to sob quietly. Blaine pulled him close into a hug and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Kurt did the same, dropping the clothing item between them.

"Don't look at me" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Why?" Blaine asked, pulling him in tighter.

"I'm hideous" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You're amazing" Blaine replied, squeezing him even tighter and tilting his head slightly to rest against Kurt's.

"No, I'm not. I'm a mess, my body is a mess. Why do you think I wear so many layers? It's so there's less to see, that's why I always cover myself up, that's why you've never even seen me without even my shirt off. I dread the day we actually go all the way" Afterwards, Kurt practically fell into Blaine's arms and sobbed harder, gripping the back of Blaine's cardigan.

"I just can't face my reflection anymore" Kurt spoke gently.

"Kurt, I never knew..." Blaine said faintly, pulling away from Kurt as he sobbed softly.

"Kurt, listen to me. You're gorgeous, even if you don't believe it yourself I think you are the most perfect person I have ever met and you have no idea what you do to me, I thought I was going to faint from seeing you like this, your beauty just overwhelms me. And I'll wait for you; don't think of our first time as something to dread. I love you for you" Blaine said, drawing back from him but not letting go of his sides.

"I love you so much" Kurt mumbled before Blaine pulled him for a slow, long kiss with Blaine's hands roaming all over Kurt's bare back.

"I love you too. God Kurt, I never knew you were so hot" Blaine said, Kurt giggled as he brought his arms down from his stomach and chest, feeling a little more confident thanks to Blaine.

"I'll wait outside" Blaine suggested as he left the changing area and waited for Kurt. A couple of minutes later Kurt came out with the clothes neatly on their coat hangers. Kurt laced his fingers around Blaine's and handed the clothes to a shop assistant who was waiting to take away any clothes he didn't want. He handed them all to her and left with Blaine.

"More shopping?" Blaine asked, nudging his boyfriend as they left the shop.

"No. I just want to go back to my place and relax, possibly get some of these layers off" Kurt said, beaming a smile at his boyfriend before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.


	7. Surprise attack

**So a lovely person who goes by the username of JMarieAllenPoe sent me a prompt saying "kurt has a secret of almost being attacked (in whtever way u want) in New York bck in Season 2" and I liked it a lot so here it is. Don't hesitate to post a prompt as a review; I'll do pretty much anything. So anyway, enjoy! X**

Blaine ran towards the doors eagerly as the figure of his boyfriend soon appeared through the big, glass doors. Kurt did the same, sprinting towards him screaming; leaving the rest of the group behind him as he ran into his boyfriends arms. All memories of losing Nationals were gone as soon as he saw Blaine, dressed smartly. They shared a long, passionate kiss with their friends stood by watching them adoringly.

"I missed you so much" Blaine managed to blurt out between kisses.

"I missed you to" Kurt replied, still lost in the kisses him and Blaine were exchanging.

"I'm sorry you didn't win" Blaine said sympathetically, reminding Kurt that he had text Blaine the news not even five minutes after they found out the results.

"It's fine. I may have lost the contest but I didn't lose you" Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine in to rub the tip of their noses together in a little Eskimo kiss as his friends gathered around them. Kurt decided to leave the group and go to the Lima Bean with Blaine for coffee, something he had missed during his short time in New York. While everyone else was heading home, they were both chatting idly about New York and sipping their drinks. It didn't take them long to finish and they both decided to go back to Kurt's place to relax. After some brief chatter about everything that had happened, Kurt went up to his room and told Blaine to wait downstairs with Carole and his farther.

"So, Kurt tells me you two are now dating?" Burt said spontaneously, he expected Kurt to tell his farther but he didn't expect him to really bring it up.

"Yeah, that's right" Blaine smiled and nodded, trying to appear confident however he was actually terrified and who could blame him? Although Kurt didn't see it Burt was sometimes an intimidating person even if he didn't mean to be.

"Now I don't have a problem with that, as a matter of fact I like you kid but if you hurt my son in any way you won't last a minute" Burt spoke deeply, staring at Blaine like he was staring straight into his soul.

"I'd never hurt Kurt Mr Hummel, I'll go to my grave protecting him" Blaine replied. It meant a lot to know that Burt approved of him; he was dating his son after all.

"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, would you like to stay for Friday night dinner? It is a little family tradition we have and from how much Kurt talks about you I assume we can count you as almost like a family member" Blaine began to blush at the fact Kurt talks about him a lot.

"Sure I'd love to, I'll just go tell Kurt" Blaine beamed a smile Burt and Carol's way as he bounded up the stairs to Kurt's room like an over-excited puppy and knocked at Kurt's door. Kurt must not have heard him thanks to his overly loud Barbra Streisand CD. Blaine was too excited to care and bounced into the room. His eyes met with Kurt's topless, slender figure. His breath hitched for a moment at how over-whelmed he was until Kurt turned around to face Blaine.

"Blaine I'm changing!" Kurt said, lifting the shirt he had in his hands to try and cover as much skin as possible but Blaine saw it, a big bruise on the left side of his stomach.

"Kurt what happened?" Blaine inquired, snatching the shirt off Kurt and looking down to the bruise. Kurt turned to the side to switch off his CD play then turned back to Blaine.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to freak out" Kurt panicked.

"Well if I wasn't freaked out then I am now you said that. What happened?" Blaine rushed, trying to trace his hand over the bruise but Kurt hissed in pain and pushed Blaine's arm away.

"It was in New York. I was walking back to the hotel after going out for a walk and someone tried to mug me. When he found I had nothing on me he decided to beat me up. Luckily he could only punch me once in the stomach before someone on the street saw and came to my aid" A tear trickled down Kurt's cheek as he sniffed and fought away more tears.

"Oh gosh Kurt, I'm so sorry. Typical, here I am telling your dad I would go to my grave protecting you and you get beaten up in the streets!" Blaine exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair through stress and worry.

"Why are you trying to make this sound like it's your fault? You weren't even there. Look, some people in New York aren't all that friendly and it had to happen to someone so I'd rather it happen to me than you" Kurt reassured, holding Blaine's sides.

"I just hate seeing you hurt" Blaine mumbled, sliding his hands around Kurt's waist as Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss, not knowing that Burt was just walking past the wide open door.

"Woah, clothes on please boys" Burt chuckled warm heartedly. His smile soon dropped as Kurt turned around so the big, black patch of skin was in full view. Burt marched forward and grabbed Blaine by the front his shirt and pushed him up against the wall behind him.

"What you been doing to my son Anderson?" Burt screamed in his face as Blaine cowered away from him. Kurt managed to prize his farther away from his petrified boyfriend.

"Dad stop! It wasn't him! It happened in New York..." Kurt explained what had happened to him, holding Blaine's hand as if he was saying sorry for his father's behaviour.

"Okay, I'm going to have a talk with Finn and Carol about this. Blaine, I'm sorry about that but remember what I said" Burt glared at him, pulled down his baseball cap slightly and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, going over to pick up the discarded shirt on the floor.

"Just that if I ever hurt you in any way he'll kill me" Blaine joked as Kurt slid the shirt back on.

"I thought he of all people would know you'd never hurt me" Kurt smiled to him, hanging his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine held onto Kurt's waist and pulled him in to another deep, slow kiss.


End file.
